


Resetting, Saving, and Boning

by MissTastix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, FIGHT!, Jealousy, Maybe more skellies, Multi, Reader Remembers Resets (Undertale), Resets, Smutty goodness, Soulmates, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTastix/pseuds/MissTastix
Summary: He felt trapped; trapped forever in an endless cycle of resets as a mere human child kept playing with their lives. He saw dust; dust that belonged to his own brother. He was losing HOPE. ...Until one day, they created a new save spot; a save spot that existed after they made it to the surface. He was hoping this game was over, but the true game was only beginning. A new genocide "playthrough" begins and the resets keep coming. Yet.. despite all this, he needs to figure out why more skeletons pop up after each reset.. and also hopefully win over his soulmate during all the chaos.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Another Beautiful day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back lovelies! ..Damn a lot has fucken happened since I last posted. We are so close to getting zombies and I absolutely can't wait. Make sure to subscribe for more and hit that kudos button to keep me going. :0  
> P.S: ..An update is coming to both stories soon don't worry. This idea kind of hit me while I was taking a bath and accidently drank a bit of bath bomb. Lavender doesn't taste as good as it smells.  
> P.P.S.: I've also been trying to storyboard an idea I have.. but need to work out more kinks first. ;)

"Just me and you again, Comedian. No matter how close I get to the end, you're somehow always in my way. Why can't you just give up already? I mean.. you know how this is going to end for you. A nice, wide cut by my knife... across your chest as you crawl away and turn to dust. Heh, now that sounds wonderful!", the kid twirled their knife idle and kept their gaze locked on him. Those glowing red eyes seemed to look through him. heh.. and being a skeleton that wasn't too hard. 

"listen kiddo... isn't this whole thing getting boring for you by now? heh, just killing.. over and over again. at some point.. this has to stop right?", he tried to reason with them like he had done every single time they went down this path. He actually lost count of how many times this battle had happened, but he always remembers there being a ton of blood and dust on the floor. He would battle them.. they would keep dying until they finally managed to hit him. He couldn't save his brother.. the woman behind the door.. or any monster... all he was doing with this battle.. was to delay them and hope some of his words would reach them. 

They were just a kid afterall...

He knew what was going to happen. After he said his line, they would start laughing... and then the battle would begin. Might as well make it good.., but.. he waited for it to happen. Yet, the kid was oddly quiet. Why? Usually this brat would be gloating about killing him and making threats, but they were just looking down at the floor.. almost as if they were staring at their own reflection. He wanted to move or do something, but this was something new and he needed to see how this played out. ...He really wasn't expecting their knife to hit the floor and a manic grin staring directly at him. Their lips curled upwards and teeth showing as their bright red eyes torn through him. 

"...You're right Sansy.. I am bored. You don't put up the same fight you used to, but I have an idea of who might be able to give me exactly what I'm looking for."

They gave a loud, horriflying laugh as the kid suddenly ran straight for him. He was prepared though and sent a single bone through their chest.. completely shattering their soul in one attack. ...They just kept laughing as they bleed to death. Their eyes never leaving him. 

"See you on the surface, Comedian." 

True to that freak's word, their next run had us monsters up on the surface. I really couldnt believe it.. in fact, I didn't. They had to have been planning something, but why let monsters go free if they were looking for a fight? Well fuck.. maybe the freak was wanting to start another war between monsters and humans or maybe they were planning on killing humans? I couldn't tell what they were up to, but I know something was going to happen.. I just.. couldn't trust them. I stayed behind watching as Tori took the kid's hand and began leading them down the mountain. They turned around slowly and winked at me. Heh.. guess I'm still going to be keeping an eyesocket on them. ...I just didn't notice that they had created a save spot. 

...A week. One fucken week on this fucken surface and they were already causing problems. The first death was a froggit. They had somehow convince Tori, Asgore, Undyne, and Paps that the froggit had attacked her for being a human.. and they merely killed it in self-defense. What a load of bullshit. Aphlys atleast seemed a bit unsure about the whole things. I mean.. monsters are made out of compassion. Why would a monster try to kill the kid if they went through all the trouble to sent them free. Hell some monsters considered the brat a hero! The angel that made the underground go empty.. and empty.. and empty. Real shame that monsters will never remember the truth about them.

After that one "incident", Tori had him watching over the kid and acting as their bodyguard. He didn't want to, but it was the best way to keep track of the brat and hopefully prevent anything else from happening. He started walking them to their classes and hanging out in the back to watch them. Sans was just waiting for the little freak to slip up.. and then he would expose them for their crimes. 

"It's a beautiful day outside.. huh, Comedian?", they finally spoke up. He was suppose to be walking them back home, as per Tori's orders. The kid hadn't really spoken to him much besides the usually "polite" greeting. "Heh.. birds are singing.. flowers are blooming. On days like this.. you really can't let your guard down." Great.. back to their little threats. He couldn't help but laugh. 

"that the best ya got, freak? listen kid, I don't know what you're planning, but why not just let us enjoy our happy ending here? finally on the surface for longer than a few minutes and you can't help but kill an innocent monster."

"You were right, Sans. I was really bored in the underground. Up here though, I have so many options.. so many choices.. so many people. Humans.. and monsters. I could really make them suffer like they did to me before I fell. Heh, you could say... I had a strange dream. I saw the perfect timeline and I know how to get there, but first.. I have a lot of work to do and I can't have you getting in my way."

"what the fuck are you talking about kid? you're doing this because of a dream? you resetting is going to screw up the timeline, not make it perfect!"

"Don't you worry about any of it, Sansey. After all, while I'm working on this I'm sure you're hands are going to be full."

"wanna stop speaking in riddles, freak. what are you planning?" Sans was really at his wit's end. The kid looked completely crazed, and dangerous. 

"Well.. thats none of your concern, Comedian." They leaned closer to him, their eyes burning red into his very soul. "Heh, you really shouldn't be keeping her waiting..." With that, the kid had stabbed him. He didn't even notice them holding a knife.. he was too busy hearing a mournful cry reaching out towards his soul. This feeling... He needed to remember it.. he needed to find out where it came from... but.. guess thats for the next run. He felt himself beginning to dust slowly as the kid stood watching him.

"Don't worry, you won't be dead for too long.. This first run only had three requirements, then I'll move onto the next." They began to walk away.. leaving him in his own dust and his world suddenly turned black. 

"..paps for the hundreth time, i dont care what color drapes you wanna put up!" Of course though Papyrus just really wanted his opinion. Can't he just pick a stupid color and go for it instead of asking him?

"But Sans This Is Very Important! Imagine If A Human Walks By And Sees The Amazing Color Scheme That Could Only Belong To Those Handsome Skeletons In Town! So I Need Your Vote Because I Have No Idea Which Color To Go With..."

"okay, i've gotcha paps." He covered his eyesockets and pointed one finger at his brother." hmm eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." 

"SANS!!!!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!!", heh poor paps. He just couldn't help but tease his little brother. Papyrus had even been working on his inside voice lately for Gaster's sake, but if he got really worked up, his louder side would break through... Umm speaking of...

Gaster. He was suddenly back after the last reset by the kid. ...it was so strange, but nice to have his father back into their lives. Even if Frisk had somehow caused it. How was it possible? He wasn't sure, but he had a few theories. Frisk was clearly being helped by someone who had knowledge of the timelines.. and someone who knew about his machine in the basement. When he had went to check it after he woke up, the machine was completely activated. He needed to figure this mystery out quickly..

He really needed to find who Frisk was talking about. 

"Boys! Let's remember to use our indoor voices okay, Papyrus? And Sans you need to stop bothering your brother. Just help him pick out a color so I can have them up at once. I really don't need our neighbors looking in through our uncovered window. After that, Sans, would you please head to the store. Papyrus really wants to cook dinner tonight, but there's no noodles."

Just great. He had plans to go spy on the kid for a bit. He suddenly rubbed at the spot Frisk had stabbed him at during the last run. He was too distracted to even notice a fucken knife. ...No. Instead he felt another soul reaching out for him... He couldn't believe it. A soulmate. A human by the feel of the soul, but full of compassion like a monster's soul. ...If Frisk plans on killing humans next.. he needed to find his little soulmate quickly. They could be in serious danger. 

"Sans!" Gaster was standing in front of him and giving him a stern look. "You were spacing off again, son. Take it easy for now okay?" He could tell exactly what Gaster was saying, but he just couldn't relax.. not now when Frisk could be active. 

"heh.. sorry dad. i think we should go with the dark blue ones, paps. those are my favorite. guess i'm gonna head out then.." Before he could leave, Gaster put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just be careful. I couldn't help but notice that your soul is glowing a bit brighter... Just don't get too crazy once you find them. I have a right to atleast meet your better half before you completely blow it with them."... 

"yeah.. thanks dad." Asshole.. With that Sans teleported and landed in front of the new monster store. He could have walked, but eh.. teleporting everwhere was so much easier. Heh.. a week later and things seem peaceful atleast. He hasn't heard about anyone dying atleast. Sans had come to a complete stop as he was grabbing a box of noodle.. Heh.. fate was weird to him sometimes. He looked around and standing at the end of the row.. was you. 

Sans felt completely enamored of them. Soulmates were mostly just stories told to them as babybones. Stories that said that everyone was but part of a whole and once you found your other half, everything would be perfect. ..but Damn. Heh.. fucken perfect. He felt his soul screaming at him and calling out to his little mate. C'mon beautiful.. notice me. 

As if his prayers were answered, they turned towards him.. eyes meeting and both standing frozen. His gaze lingered down their frame, as if burning their image into his mind. They were simply beautiful... and their soul was almost shining through their chest. He couldn't wait to see her soul. He needed her in his life.. he just.. needed to talk to her.

..Yet his voice was stuck in his throat. As also hers as neither of us made an attempt to even speak. Just watching each other... listening to our souls sing to each other. 

"..so beautiful." He finally found a voice.. and he loved the deep blush that appeared on her face. Heh.. his little lady.. his perfect angel.. all.. his. 

"heh.. hey there sweetheart. my names sans. sans the skeleton." He held his hand out for her and he swears his soul nearly exploded from her touch. She's right here.. and only belonged to him. She opened her mouth to speak... but was cut off by a loud scream and he held her againsts his chest. "the fuck?" He held his lady tightly as he quickly teleported out of the building.. just in time to see Frisk walking out and covered in dust.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had just found his soulmate when that brat showed up.. like hell was he going to let them hurt you. Heh.. so they wanted a good fight? He'll give them one hell of a bad time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 left :)
> 
> don't forget the plan, kid...

Fuck this.. why now? 

Why? They just had to show up the moment he found you.. the moment he found his other half... and they were scared half to death. He felt them tremble and shake within his arms, and it nearly broke his soul how frightened she was. It was all because of that brat.. that demon that stood in front of them. They were covered from head to toe in dust and blood. This new genocide "playthrough" had no mercy on anyone it seemed. Attacking a grocery store with humans and monsters simply going about their days. ..Why now though? He would have heard of any attacks going on within the monster community. 

His soulmate shivered against his ribs as he moved them carefully behind him so he could block her body from the brat. If a reset were to happen... He sighed, running his fingers through their long hair. It felt so soft.. almost like silk. He held them closer to his chest, sending out a calming wave through his soul to help them relax. He didn't want their first meeting to be reset.. it just.. wasn't fair. But, he would do anything to protect them. 

"Aww, isn't this a happy little reunion Comedian? I've met all the requirements in this playthrough except for one more.. Hehehe 2 LEFT." The kid's eyes glowed that eerie deep red as they aimed their knife towards us. He felt his arms tighten around her. This isn't good.. what the fuck is this brat planning? Heh.. might as well judge them first. 

CHECK

FRISK LV 13 HP 68/68

ATK 34

DEF 13

"2 LEFT"

"Heh.. you've been pretty busy huh brat? Here's the thing though; if you even try to hurt my girl.. I promise I will kill you." He felt his sockets go out staring down the brat.. just daring them to make the first move. Course they just started laughing. His soulmate was quiet but he could still feel her heart pounding against his ribcage. 

"Oh wonderful! Maybe with her on the line, you'll actually give me a good fight for once!", they yelled as he was pulled into an encounter with them. Frisk's soul wasn't even red anymore.. their soul was now covered in darkness that dripped onto the floor. The kid was completely gone.. determined to kill everyone that stood in their way. "Don't disappoint me, Trashbag, or I'll shatter her soul...".

He felt something inside him snap.. they... the brat was threatening his soulmate? Heh, the brat actually thought he would let them even get close enough to his little lady. Not a fucken chance, kid. He felt his soul pulse with anger towards the kid. He couldn't even control the growling coming from his mouth as he stared down this demon before him. "heh, the only soul that's gonna be shattered is yours, demon."

With that the kid smiled widely and ran towards the two of them, they were about to swing their knife at him when he summoned blue bones from the ground that struck the kid straight through their chest. Blood spilled onto the floor and pooled near their feet, but the kid's smile stayed in one place. Watching him...

"just give up, kid. I don't know what you're planning to do, but its not going to work out for you. I'll always be here to stop you." 

"..Not always, Sansey, and this will work! He promised me it would!".. wait.

"who kid?! you're working with someone.. just explain already or I'll blast that smile off your fucken face." To make his point clear he summoned one of his gaster blasters which hovered just over the brat and started charging up. "talk..".

"..Sans... please.. you're scaring me." His soulmate.. she was shaking.. her soul was in the middle of a panic attack. ...He felt his soul drop at seeing her in such a state. "hey darling.. no.. its gonna be okay.. I'd never let anything happen to you." She shook her head and tried to push against his chest to back away, but he just couldn't.. he decided to hold her tighter... desperate as to not them go. 

He really should have been paying attention. While he was trying to calm down his little lady's soul, Frisk had managed to pulled themselves off of the bones and landed onto the floor.. blood still dripping as they clenched their knife. He managed to look over at Frisk just in time to see them using green magic to heal their wounds. Heh.. Tori must have taught them how to heal themselves. From all their years underground, Frisk had always showed signs of having a bit of magic in them. He watched as they HP slowly rose. 

"That was a cheap attack, Trashbag." 

"heh, then this one will really tickle your funny bone, brat." His left eye glowed blue as he summoned a handful of blue colored bones and sent them Frisk's way. They pinned the kid against the wall of the store and held them in place. If they were to move even and inch, they bones will do damage. 

"You fucken bastard! Let me go right now! I can't stop now!". He kid glared at him and he couldn't help but find it humerous. In the distance he could hear a few sirens getting closer to their location. Heh, guess someone called the cops. 

"heh, so I guess you're just gonna reset, kid? cops are on the way to get you." He smirked at the kid, until they suddenly moved and let the bones do their damage. Shit..

CHECK

FRISK LV 13 HP 1/68

"..Change of plans..."

Change of plans? Guess the kid was getting desperate at this point. They were barely able to even stand up on their own, but the brat held their knife tightly as cars came upon the scene. A small group of cops got out of their cars and pointed their guns at the kid. A group containing monsters and humans as they couldn't believe their eyes. "This is the police! Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!". He was just glad Undyne wasn't there to see this. 

Yet, despite the situation, all the kid did was laugh.. almost taunting the police in their attempts to stop them. Frisk was quick on their feet and thrust their knife across the chest of a human and a monster.. killing both in two swipes. Sans had enough of this and a bone hit the back of their head. Killing them in one last attack. Their soul slowly floated into the air... breaking piece by piece.

"...Not who was suppose to die, but I'll fix that on the next run. Watch yourself, Comedian." The soul shattered into many pieces as the timeline went through another reset...

"Brother, Would You Mind Heading To The Store For Me? The Magnificat Sans Needs A Few More Ingredients To Make His Amazing Tacos For His New Family!", he couldn't help but smile at that. Man his brother was the coolest. Guess that meant he had to get out of bed today... Life was too cruel. 

"aww, can't bro.. Imma bout to climb MT. ever-rest." He flopped back down onto a pile of pillows stacked for max comfort. For some reason last night, he felt the need to make the most comfortable bed he could. He felt like it was important.. maybe it was just a weird dream. 

"BROTHER!!! No Puns This Early In The Day! Or At Any Moment At The Day!", nyeh heh, his brother was too easy to tease. 

"okay, Sans, I'll try not to taco too much with my punny jokes. no matter how cheesy they can get." 

"PAPYRUS!"

"nyeh heh, sorry bro. should I see if our 'brothers' want anything while I'm at it?" heh, "brothers"... it was strange to suddenly wake up in a new world where everyone was different. He had a hard time seeing a copy of his brother acting just like himself and seeing his own copy acting like Sans would. Plus Gaster was here.. this whole world was just strange, but Sans didn't really seemed too worried about it. He actually embraced the fact that he now had more brothers and a father in their life. 

Though, Sans still hadn't changed much. Still the amazing and Magnificat Sans that he had always been.

"No Need To Brother. I'm Sure They Are Capable Of Sending Vanilla To The Store If They Need Anything. Mweh Heh!" 

"nyeh heh, sure thing bro." With that he teleported to the front of the store and walked inside. Ever since they arrived, the Sans of this world requested he and his brother get nicknames as to not confuse anyone, but his Sans was having none of that. Sans may seem sweet and innocent, but his brother was pretty strong and stood his ground when it came to it. Now its become a thing to just call this world's Sans: Vanilla, and Papyrus would be Cinnamon. Needless to say at least one of them liked the nicknames...

He sighed. Along with their arrival, Chara came with them. Much to his and Vanilla's displeasure, Chara and Frisk started to become pretty close. At least Tori was excited... she finally had her child back into her life, and Frisk was very excited to see them. Chara only had a few genocide runs during their time underground, but each run haunted his dreams at night. 

Vanilla was quick to explain the situation going on with Frisk. Stating that the kid was on a killing spree since they arrived to the surface, and that they were clearly working with someone. Someone was giving them directions into order to achieve a perfect ending as they called it. Vanilla had a few theories, but none of it made sense. He could tell that there was more that needed to be said, but he wouldn't say anything else. 

Oh well, if it was personal then it was none of his business. He grabbed some taco seasoning off the shelf when his soul started to pulse in pure pleasure. He felt himself freeze.. just listening to the soft hum from someone's soul nearby. The sound was just beautiful... It felt like they were calling out to his soul and damn if he was gonna answer the call. 

Slowly turning towards the other side of the aisle, there stood his soulmate. He could just feel his soul thumping hungrily inside of his ribcage just begging to be closer to his future mate. They were looking straight at him. Their eyes melting his very soul.. fuck he had to say something.. don't fucken blow it. 

"umm.. hi". very smooth, Papyrus... 

They gave a small giggle though and held out a hand, "Hi, yourself. Umm.. Heh, my names Y/n, and you are?"

...nyeh, boned. that's for sure. "names Papyrus. its a pleasure to meet you, honey." He took their hand and he felt his soul skipping a beat at the interaction. He had only heard stories about soulmates, but he would have never imagined that he would be lucky enough to have one. Even one so beautiful. 

"...Feels weird meeting another skeleton. I met one last week, but things didn't go so well. Guy was pretty scary.".. well fuck. She looked down suddenly, seeming to be deep in thought about something. So I suppose Vanilla knew about her being here.. and apparently didn't want him or Sans finding out about her. Seems whatever shot he had though was ruined with the little honey bun. Oh well.. 

"hey, it'll be okay honey.. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He moved his hand under her chin and moved it up gently to lock eyes once again. They gave him a beautiful smile that had him purring a bit. "oh no... I've seen to lost my phone number, mind if I have yours, honey bun?" Lamest pickup line ever, but he panicked. Though that didn't seem to matter because you started laughing. 

"Honestly, that was pretty lame.. , but I hope you find your number after I give you mines..". You smiled at him with a deep red blush gracing your cheeks. Holding out your phone, you gave out your number to him and he gave you his. He looked over her shoulder noticing that she had put him into her contracts as "Honey Bee".

"nyeh why honey bee, honey?" They just giggled more and crossed her arms at him.

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice the amount of honey bottles you have in your basket. Winnie the Pooh would be very jealous ya know."

"so? I could take him. he won't bear-ly stand a chance against me and my love for honey."

"Hehehe guess that would be a pretty sticky situation huh?".. holy fuck he was in love with you and he barely even knew you. 

You looked at your phone for a moment and sighed, "I hate to leave, but I have to head home soon... I'll message you when I get home though." They blushed and he gave then a wink before he watched them leave. He couldn't help himself in letting his eyes linger on her hips.

"and just what the fuck do you think you were doing?". He nearly jumped out of his "skin", nyeh, at hearing Vanilla speaking right behind him. 

"not very nice to pop up outta no where, Vanilla." He stared back at his brother's copy, matching his eyeless glare with one of his own. This Sans just really rubbed him the wrong way sometimes. 

"look, I'm just gonna come out and say this once.. don't talk to her. this isn't your timeline and she was mines before you came along."

"well doesn't seem like she's yours though. I'm sure you were listening to us.. seems ya really blew it with honey bun already..". Though, he could see that Vanilla was a bit confused on the matter. They simply shook it off and continued to glare at him. 

"just stay away from my little lady.. got that, ashtray?" With that he teleported away...

He put a hand up to his chest, just over where his soul was.. he couldn't get her out of his mind.. he couldn't understand how he could feel so attached to someone so quickly, but damn if he hadn't fallen hard for her. He knew that Sans would love her once he introduced them.. maybe they would make tacos together.. seeing his two favorite people hanging out.. and him getting to spend time with his soulmate...

Vanilla didn't deserve her.. she was a good soul in a crap world... heh.. so this copy wanted him to stay away from her? Like hell was he going to back off. His soul was reaching for yours... He wasn't going down without a fight...

Honey Bun  
Hey I made it home!... it was really cool to meet you, Paps.. Maybe we could hangout sometime.. if its okay.   
^_^

Honey Bee  
Course, honey. How bout we go out for some coffee and desert? Say tomorrow afternoon?

Honey Bun  
Hehe "tomorrow afternoon"! Yeah that sounds perfect! 

Honey Bee  
nyeh heh, perfect.. I'll message you the details when I get home.

He couldn't help but smile... Maybe.. things won't be so bad...


End file.
